


【ひまつぶし卓】炖海带

by Alty_FMN



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alty_FMN/pseuds/Alty_FMN
Summary: *某个被海带背刺了无数次的KP决定报一箭之仇（？）*新手自行车上路*柴、难吃*下次不炖了
Relationships: 假唱组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【ひまつぶし卓】炖海带

调查员们的日常总发生在拯救过世界之后很短暂的一段时间内。

最常见的状态是带着伤、带着血的腥甜，有时甚至带着火器射击残留物的金属气味在商务旅馆的双人间（或者单人间）内交换一个称不上绻缱、反而更像是一个确认存活的必要步骤的嘴唇相接。大部分时候它们是干燥的，脆弱的表皮产生裂痕，随着并不温柔的动作渗出血珠、略过交缠的唇舌滑入咽喉。分离时脆弱不堪的银制交线已经像是名护的san值一样，容不下更多异色。他下意识伸出舌头舔掉截断之后残余的线头，就在这分神的短短一个战斗轮回合内系到顶的衬衫纽扣就被解……或者说扯开了两三颗，零零散散地掉落在地上甚是可怜，也得不到主人哪怕施舍的一个眼神。

也难怪，毕竟饶是平素里伶牙俐齿的欺诈师先生现在也有些自顾不暇了。谁知道这人平时完全不打领带，解起来却无师自通一样熟练？红色布料上即便沾了血也因为尚未干涸、还没有呈现出狰狞的猩红而难以分辨，在那之前反而先零落在地染上了房间角落顽固的灰尘。听上去和残破的椿花一样凄凉，实则连余温都宛如烈火，那是以生命浇灌出的、灼人的温度。

深渊的身高统算起来，要比名护整整高出一头，更别提常年习武锻炼出的力量了。仅仅一手就能把欺诈师的双手紧锁在头顶，另一手就没这么灵活、颇为艰难地解开剩下的纽扣探入腰间摸索着。模糊的音节从魔术师紧咬的牙关中一个个挤出，在连缀成文之前就被再次压迫而来的唇舌闷死在温热的口腔里，连带着电击枪被甩落在地的声音一同不知所踪。

他们过于了解彼此，直到名护还没有换上那套黑色西装之前，深渊都还知道这个满口谎言的家伙到底有多难搞。如果想从他手上得到些什么，必然要付出远超其价值的代价，深渊抬手抹掉唇间明晃晃的血痕，盯着名护脸上似笑非笑的表情和嘴角属于他的血迹，再次深刻意识到了这一点。

他们今天的情绪都不对劲，数次共同徘徊在生死线上的两人都能感觉出来，但这并不意味着他们会就此停止。两头濒临疯狂边缘的野兽互相撕扯着，狡猾的蛇失去了如簧的银舌自然无法同狼相抗衡，被迫剥离了那层冷硬且尖锐的鳞片露出柔软的内在。那身常年不见光的皮囊意料之中的苍白且瘦弱，被一记背摔丢出去撞在地面上留下的深色淤青在蝴蝶骨处招摇地彰显着存在感，被触碰一下就能引来人一阵颤抖和疼痛的抽气声。深渊并不是趁人之危的那种人，所以他还能分神注意着避开那片雷区继续探索剩余的部分。

猫被咬住后颈的时候会安分下来。

不过欺诈师即使安分下来也不意味着他现在就是安全的，因此深渊在咬上他右耳耳垂的时候还提防着，毕竟名护认真起来也是成功把深渊的外套从他身上扒了下来。可是这次名护什么也没做，连象征性的人渣拳都没有，他只是低伏在那里，沉默着、喘息着、承受着，断断续续的呼吸声快要变了调子。

深渊能看见他的眼泪，而他并没有哭。  
名护由规夫怎么会哭呢，即使完全硬起的阴茎被拨惯了弦的那只手握在手中由下至上细细玩弄，在濒临高潮的边缘又被残忍地堵死，他也只是将即将脱口的惊叫在喉头憋成尖锐且压抑的吸气声，最多听得出三分颤抖。  
名护由规夫怎么会哭呢，即使视野被泛着微光的粘液质覆盖，再也捕捉不到孤独的父女的身影，挣扎着最后才闭上眼睛不甘地失去意识，他也只是在重新醒转之后取下眼镜，攥紧了拳头，用力到连指节都微微发白。  
名护由规夫怎么会哭呢，明明是被戏称为最终兵器的欺诈师先生、是无论何时都能够冷静地分析现状和解决方案的人……

所以现在滴落在手背上、冰冷的液体……那是已经快要凉透的血吗？

“……放、放开我……哈啊……”  
终于是忍受不了这甜美的折磨，名护呜呜咽咽地出声告饶，虽然这么说了其实还是在逞强，装出一副一切还在掌握之中的样子用要求的语气让深渊放开他。已经被堆积过剩的疲惫和快感烧坏的大脑所编织的谎言现在连自己都欺骗不了，更加骗不过深渊，于是因此被惩罚了。在自以为能从情潮中得到片刻缓和之机的时候突如其来地被释放，体液共伴着泣音的惊喘一同爆发，后者被死要面子的名护试图强压下未遂，并不难得的动摇还是被深渊听了个真切。

胸腔内闷闷的共振几乎贴上后背，无意泄露的笑声中含着驳杂的苦涩，又或者只是他突然想笑了而已，引来身下人不满地挣动。

尽管二人都是经验者，却也都称不上熟门熟路，涂抹着明显过量的润滑剂的手指探入穴口时依然会引起名护不适的条件反射。挤不下的液体沿着腿根处的皮肤极缓慢地流下，对主动方可能是某种程度上的视觉冲击，在接收方却不是什么让人好受的感觉，只会徒增羞耻感。颤抖、退缩、试图逃离，然后毫无悬念地被捉住肩膀，另一侧蝴蝶骨上刻上和淤青对称的牙印。名护对疼痛并没有那么耐受，忍着颤抖的声音勉强骂了一句，声音被枕头吸收了大半，微弱得反倒像是恋人之间调情性质的嗔怪。  
“疼死了……你是狗吗你……”

深渊并没有还嘴，只是报复一样又加了一根手指进去，成功让名护自己一口气噎住了后半句，再挤出两滴生理性眼泪打湿枕套上还没干透的水渍。手指在体内试探性地摩擦，他下意识甚至快连吉他压弦的指法都用上了，在和彼此有关的事情上，不管再怎么不承认，这两个人总是有些小心眼的。名护不愿意叫出声，深渊就用刚刚压制他的手撬开他齿关，手指翻搅着玩弄那条能颠倒黑白的舌头。被按到敏感点的名护激烈地颤抖了好一会儿，连本就混浊的瞳孔都短暂失焦，结果最后还是没狠心咬下去让他以后再也弹不了吉他。

只是因为铁锈味在嘴里扩散的话真的很令人恶心，仅此而已。

发白的液体散发着水果的香气流下，裹着一切名护想要丢弃或者不得不丢弃的东西一起从身体中流走，即使深渊用阴茎深且狠地顶进去，它们也还是固执地随着抽插的动作满溢而出。名护很适合被填满，无论是大脑还是后穴，那些亵渎的知识被情欲一把火点燃，黑烟就是最好的催情剂、充塞了难得空白的思维迷宫。泛滥的毒炎渗出颅骨攀上脊椎，由内至外把那身冷白皮生生烧灼出不健康的潮红。随着每一次凶器在身体里的搅动，粘稠的水声回响在除了二人的喘息之外一片寂静的房间中，就像修格斯包裹住他们的时候、在铃声之下的背景音。

名护的发绳早就散落下来，海藻一样蜷曲的半长发在颤抖的肩头像拜亚基的双翼那样披散展开，正好遮住了后颈的吻痕和咬痕。后背的淤青只有发尾肯扫过，并没有带来更多能让他合法放空的疼痛，只有无法疏解的刺痒。有些脱力的腰肢略微下沉，凹陷的腰窝中灯光照不到的阴影泛起涟漪，被深渊一把掐住，不管怎么摇晃都洒不干净、总会有一层如墨的雾色沉在里面。

欺诈师还是学不会叫。即使连身体的最深处都被顶开、从身下被填满的感觉叫他浑身颤抖，他也就只这样把半张脸都埋在枕头里偶尔发出断断续续的呜咽，好像只有这样无助的喘息声才会得到一点点可有可无的援助、吊着这个人摇摇欲坠的生命一样。名护攥着的布料边角大概是被他当成了那个还在他身体里不停抽送的人的脸，即使只有STR7也是下了死力，已经捏成了皱巴巴的一团。吉他手循着自己的节奏虚握住他的性器套弄着，全然不顾会把身下的人逼疯到什么程度，或许这也是他所希望的？毕竟这家伙、只有和他们一起疯起来的时候才像个人。  
不过欺诈师还是学不会在做爱的时候坦率地叫出来，就像他永远学不会放弃一样。

深渊最终还是抵上最深的地方、释放在名护身体里，微凉的精液冲刷过内壁，饱胀感和温差激得他一哆嗦，随着最后一声残破的哭喘射在深渊手中。身体还在高潮的余韵下起伏如欲海沉舟，大脑早就先一步接受了过多刺激而自我保护起来，方才还弓弦一样绷紧的腰背终于像被抽了骨一样崩塌，直接被深渊一把捞进怀里。名护的身子要抱起来还算是容易，就在往浴室走的路上，那些盛不住的浊液还就着不可避免的颠簸滴落在地上、星星点点。他闭着眼睛皱皱眉，等到整个人被放进了温暖的水中才慢慢舒展开，迟到的眼泪还没来得及留下水痕就落进浴缸里，一小团看不见却还是扩散开、打湿了漂浮在颈侧的乱发。

如果不好好处理的话，第二天的晚报头条可能就是旅馆离奇杀人案的现场照片了。胡乱这么猜测着，二人在同一张床上沉入无梦的安眠。第二天醒来之后，房间干净到好像名护由规夫这个人从来没有存在过一样，只有没处理过的床还凌乱着。深渊打着哈欠穿上衣服，从枕头底下摸出来一根不知道什么时候落进了夹缝里的发绳，没用多久，颜色还雪白着。他把发绳扎在手上，退房的时候还想着什么时候有机会能把这个还回去……最好还是不要有。

只不过后来很长一段时间，深渊我孙洲都没有再见到名护由规夫。  
等到终于说出了那句约定俗成而又让人避之不及的话之后，名护早就不需要那根发绳了。他自己换了一根黑色的，更衬他那身黑色西装。


End file.
